Apologies
by M.Koffe
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to cope.


**A little one shot. :)**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**:D**

* * *

Jason sighed as he glared at the countless flowers, the store was too damn colorful and all the bright lights were giving him a headache.

Him and Dick had gotten in another argument. It was explosive, with a lot of yelling and Jason throwing some of the appliances around. He had managed to hit Dick with the toaster, which caused a huge gash on his forehead.

The altercation ended with Jason declaring, "I am fucking leaving you!" and now that hours had passed and he had calmed down, he realized that, that was not a very nice thing to say to his boyfriend.

Jason wanted nothing more than to go home and fall asleep with the man that he loved.

Knowing that Dick kinda liked flowers, Jason decided that it would be the best way to say that he was sorry. The only problem was, there was so many and he had no idea where to even start.

It was late – too late for any normal person to be shopping for flowers. But that is the flower shop's own damn fault for being open so late.

It was nice to know that he was not alone in the shop. Soon after he had stepped foot through the door, so did another costumer. She was a loud woman, obnoxiously being a bridezilla, complaining about her bouquet. As Jason listened to the woman talk about her wedding day, he could not help but think that what if one day him and Dick... never mind something like that could never happen.

One of the workers, a tall woman wearing a black apron approached him and asked, "You look lost, is there something I can help you find?"

"Um...yeah, I guess." Jason decided, he was going no where on his own, what harm could there be in asking for some help when she was the one that offered it.

"So, what type of event do you need the flowers for?"

"I got in a fight with my b-" it always felt weird whenever Jason called Dick his boyfriend. "My boyfriend, and I figured giving him flowers would be the best way to apologize."  
The woman smiled warmly, understanding how embarrassed it made Jason feel, "In Victorian times, each flower represented something different. Can you tell me about him and I'll put a nice bouquet of flowers together."

"Okay, um..." Jason smiled softly, the thought of Dick made him blush, "Graceful and elegant, he's an athlete. Um, he was my first – errr – is my first love. The first person I ever fell in love with."

The woman wrote down a few flower names, and asked, "Is there a limit on the budget?"

"No." money was not a problem for Jason.

The woman made him a bouquet of flowers, pink roses, jasmine, lilacs, and blue anemone. Jason thanked her, and then made his way back to the apartment. He was not excited about confronting Dick, but he wanted to see him, he needed to see if that blow to the head did not give him a concision.

Most importantly he needed to apologize.

Jason knocked on the door to the apartment, and when there was no answer he used his key to open the door, and called out, "Dick? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" he walked through the kitchen and placed the flowers on the table. He turned to look on the couch and saw Dick curled up on it, crying. There was a sea of beer bottles on the floor, and Jason knew that Dick had been drinking all day.

Dick never drank, unless he was going through some emotional trauma he did not want to deal with. Jason had seen it a handful of times,and whenever it happened he had always been there to try and make Dick feel better.

Dick let out a sigh loud enough that Jason could hear it, "Dickie-bird, did you drink all my beer?" he asked softly as he approached the couch.

"No..." Dick hid his face with arms.

"It sure looks like you did." Jason sat down on the couch, and rubbed his hand on Dick's back.

"Th'ell are you doin' 'ere?" Dick slurred, as he tried to argue.

"I live here," Jason made clear.

"Yoooou hattte meeee." Dick argued, finally taking his arms down.

Jason saw the wound on his forehead, he had not cleaned it up and there was dried blood on the side of his face, "I don't hate you, you know -"

Jason was interrupted by Dick turning over and vomiting onto the floor, "Damn it!" he jumped off the couch. "We have a fucking bathroom for a reason!"

Dick cupped his mouth with his hands, and ran to their toilet. With a grunt Jason reluctantly followed him, and entered their sour smelling bathroom. He pulled Dick's hair and pulled it back and out of the way.

It was gross, but this was what Jason had signed up for when he started a relationship with Dick. It is what everyone signs up for when they start a relationship with anybody.

"You are so damn disgusting." Jason insulted, in a low voice, he was unsure if Dick could hear him through his loud heaving.

Even though he was not happy, Jason stayed with him until he stopped throwing up and started crying over the toilet. Jason grabbed Dick by the back of his neck and yanked him off the toilet. Dick tried to walk out of the bathroom, but his legs were too wobbly and he tripped on himself.

Sighing, Jason helped Dick sit up against the wall and his eyes darted straight to the bloody wound, "Let's get that shit cleaned before it gets infected."

Dick did not say anything, he was too busy crying for a reason that escaped Jason. He took a small towel and ran it under the sink then knelt back down by Dick. He lightly patted the side of his face, trying to wash off all the dried blood, "Calm the fuck down, Dick." he ordered, because he hated seeing Dick so defeated.

"You left me..." Dick's words came out less slurred, but the amount of hurt weighed on them did not change.

"But I came back," Jason argued, he had cleaned up Dick's face but did not touch the gash. He did not want to startle Dick in case it hurt him.

Dick glanced up at him, his expression was one of depression and sorrow. Jason did not want to see him that way, "You loo sleepy, go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning." he suggested.

Without arguing, Dick nodded his head, Jason wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him get to the bed. Where, fully clothed he passed out immediately. Jason did not bother to move him, or strip him, he just let him stay were he was. Instead he kept a protective eye on him. He was not sure how much Dick had drank and in how short of a time period. He did not want Dick to vomit in his sleep, or suffer alcohol poisoning while Jason was not looking. So he watched over him the entire night.

Dick awoke the next morning with an obnoxious headache. The room was way to bright for him, and his body felt way crappy to want to get up off the bed and start his day. He opened his eyes to see Jason sitting on the floor, there were bags under his eyes and a concerned look on his face, "Please tell me you're awake so I can go to sleep." his voice was barely audible, he did not look like he had a minute of sleep all night.

"Jay, you look horrible." Dick noticed. "What happened?"

"Good, you don't remember." Jason stood up. "Then I recommend you not use the bathroom in the hallway." he yawned as he sat down on the bed. "Now that I know you're not going to die of an alcohol overdose, I will be going to sleep now." and with that Jason laid his head on his pillow and not another word escaped his lips.

Knowing that the Advil was in the bathroom that Jason told him not to go in, Dick decided to not to heed his boyfriend's advice and go in there anyway. It was a big mistake.

Bits and pieces about the previous night came flooding back in, and Dick realized that he had embarrassed himself.

He remembered he had told himself that he was only going to have one drink, not most of Jason's stash. He was just so emotionally drained and hurt that he did not know how to cope.

Dick cleaned both the bathroom and himself up, and then went to the kitchen where he found the bouquet of flowers on the table. He let out a little sigh, and noticed there was a note attached to them that read, "_I'm sorry and I love you._"

Dick did not know how to respond, he knew that he had acted horribly last night and Jason had...Jason had been there for him, he could have left, he could have thrown the flowers away, he could have left and not come back. But he did not.

Smiling to himself, Dick went back to the bedroom where he kissed Jason on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


End file.
